Larry "Backscratcher" Tunwan
|status = Alive |disorders = Handicapped: Hands missing (replaced with sharp claws, then flawless natural hands) |nationality = British |species = Human |gender = |location = London, United Kingdom |height = 186cm |weight = 67kg |hair_color = Dark Brown |eye_color = Blue |title1 = Larry Tunwan }} Larry "Backscratcher" Tunwan is the main protagonist featured in the Anti-Dater Story. Biography Early Life Tunwan was born handicapped, because he was born with his hands missing. However, he had both arms, but not hands. He loved the satisfaction of scratching backs, but he never got the chance to do so, due to the fact that his hands were missing. He rarely went to school, because of the fact that he always had no hands. He tried to use artificial hands, but they only worked for a few days or so. At that time, artificial hands were still an experiment and were unstable. He tried to go to school for some time, but his entire school laughed at him for being handicapped. He moved to several schools, but the same problem still occurred, making him homeschooled. At the age of 19, he went into a hospital with advanced artificial body parts and other gadgets. He attempted to use a pair of sharp claws, and they were surprisingly a successful experiment. These claws have a safe mode button, in case of making them harmless or if he wanted to scratch his back. However, 1 year later, his doctor was experimenting flawless artificial hands. Not only for Tunwan, but for other people who were experiencing the same problem. Two years later, after Peaceful Girl deceased, Larry went to Cultural Island, then to his home a few days later. He unexpectedly found flawless artificial hands in his home from his doctor. He loved them, and lived happily as a typical human being. Anti-Dater Story Description Appearance He is a male with an above-average height and an average weight. He has very long, dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a tuxedo, as his formal suit. Instead of natural hands, he has sharp claws. Personality He is a nice person, who has however wished he wasn't handicapped in the first place. He is disrespectful to daters, and finds them as their enemies, just like every other anti-dater. Ability Tunwan has this one special ability where he can easily scratch others harmfully, using his claws. Sometimes, the claws can poison and instantaneously harm the victim. However, he will need Sharp Claws so that they could work. Quotes *"I sometimes prefer not to use weapons because I have my sharp claws." *"I have my claws. I use them." *"Grab your machine guns, your weapons and other gadgets. Let's go." *"I am Larry, the backscratcher." *"Annihilate all suspecting daters." *"I will kill Peaceful Girl. I will... I will... !" *"Crap. I'm handicapped, again." Trivia * He sometimes doesn't need the Needle Launcher, because he would rather use his claws. *In the Anti-Dater Story, he indirectly made another goal, which was getting artificial hands, which worked flawlessly. * Despite him wearing a tuxedo, he is an anti-dater. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Primary Characters